The Singled Edge Nibble Transmission (SENT) protocol is a one-wire, serial communication protocol used in a variety of applications. The SENT protocol relies on a passive pull-up mechanism (such as a pull-up resistor) to maintain the one-wire bus at a logic-high voltage level. To transmit data, devices communicating on the bus typically drive the bus low, then release the bus and allow the pull-up resistor to pull the bus high. The rise-time of a low-to high transition on the bus may be a function of the supply voltage, the value of the pull-up resistor (which can vary from 10 kΩ to 55 kΩ according to the SENT specification), any protective devices (active or passive), and any capacitance (parasitic or otherwise) coupled to the bus.